


What are you smiling about?

by weirdlittlecookie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, Episode: s04e05, M/M, PWP, Scratching, alpha!Scott, beta!derek, bottom!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:39:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2006124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdlittlecookie/pseuds/weirdlittlecookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember when Derek said "You're gonna be good at this"? </p><p>Now replace it with "I love you."</p><p>This is what would happen after.</p><p>Based on <a href="http://shippingwolves.tumblr.com/post/92525910318/what-do-you-mean-this-didnt-happen">this tumblr post</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What are you smiling about?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr ask: 
> 
> Your Scerek gif manip gave me a headcanon about how Scott and Derek's first time would definitely be in the locker room after Derek told Scott he loves him. They couldn't wait to get home so they just hope their wolf hearing would be enough to let them know if someone is coming - tho of course they would be too focused on each other to really notice. (And bottom!Derek of course, because damn he would love to get a little alpha loving. ;)
> 
> Ask and you shall receive.

Liam's foot steps have long since faded but  Scott  is still to move from his spot in the locker room. He  thinks he might've forgotten how to breathe for a moment  and  his voice comes strained and shaky.

"You - you love me?"

Derek tips his head to the side and rakes his fingers through his  hair , looking around the room before his eyes focus on him again. His stance is a little awkward and bash but Scott notices he's not taking his words back. That seems to help him catch his breath again and this time his words come out steady, a statement rather than a question.

"You love me." He lets the thought sink in before another thing pops  into  his mind. "For how long?"

Derek shrugs but his ears turn a little pink as he answers, "Can't really say for sure. Probably around the time I was an alpha and you made me question every one of my choices."

Scott grimaces. "That made you fall in love with me? I'm so sorry for you dude."

"I'm not.  You were right. You were already a better alpha than me, a better person.  Someone worth loving I guess."  Derek says but then worry creeps  into  his eyes. "Are you though? Sorry, I mean, are you sorry because I feel that way, because you don't..."

Scott grins as he steps closer, interrupting Derek. "I never realised you could get so flustered." Derek shuts up but glares at Scott who chuckles  and  comes even closer. "It's kinda cute."

When they're only a step apart he stops, looking Derek straight in the eye as he speaks, "I'm not sure how I feel, it's all kind of a mess right now but I know I feel strongly about you. Does that... does that make any sense?"

Derek's eyes soft en  as he keeps the connection,  a sad smile on his lips,  "Yeah, that makes sense. I just needed to get  it  out there. And I don't want you to feel guilty for not feeling the same way, I understand."  He  starts backing away but Scott follows him, gripping Derek by his elbow.

"Hold on, now you're  flying  way off base. You think I don't share your, uh, interest?" Scott can't believe it and  continues  before Derek has a chance to reply.  He licks his lips, tugging at Derek's elbow.  "Do you  have any idea what  it did to me when I thought you were dead? I didn't allow myself to heal, Derek. " He takes a shallow breath, shaking his head to rid the hollow feeling  he doesn't need to remember. "I  was so happy when you came back, I thought I was gonna burst. I was coming for you , to tell you, you know, something, anything.  But then you were with Jennifer and I just, I dunno, put it aside."

Derek's eyes widen but he doesn't say anything and Scott tightens his grip on the elbow, a wicked grin tugging at his lips  as  he hovers even closer, "And now here  we  are."

Derek's throat clicks when he swallows, "here we are."

Scott listens to the heart beat hammering faster and faster under Derek's chest, watches as his pupils blow wide and he smells like... like Derek but stronger, more irresistable. Scott realises his body is reacting to it, his heart beat picking up just as fast, thrumming in tune with Derek's. His eyes wonder down from Derek's eyes to his mouth and he bites hi lower lip at the sight. Derek lets out a soft desperate sound, surprising both of them with the need it holds in it. Scott can't hear anymore from the sound of his blood humming  in his ears,  drowning out every other  sound  except the  voice  urging him to touch those lips. So he does.

Scott closes the final distance and finds Derek's mouth with his own, sliding his tongue through the opening, swallowing Derek's surprised gasp. He regains quickly, bringing his hands to rest on Scott's hips, pulling  them  even closer  together.

Scott feels light-headed, vaguely aware of the content growl rumbling deep in his chest, causing Derek's breath to hitch and the he melts against Scott, moving his hands franticly over Scott's arms and back before landing on his backside, gripping tight. Scott knows his eyes are flashing red, the need to claim Derek is so strong he can barely fight it. He pulls their mouths apart, nearly crying at the whine Derek lets out when he does so.

"Did I do something wrong?" Derek searches Scott's eyes, his insecurity dimming the desire and he bits his kiss-swollen lips. The sight makes Scott desperate and he has to close his eyes  and keep  them closed  as he shakes and confesses ,

"I'm... I'm losing control. If this goes any further, I might not be able  to  stop."

When he hears Derek chuckle he opens one eye and peers at him, taking in the wide smile and shining eyes that have a devious glint to them.

"I could fight you off, Scott, but more umportantly, what makes you think I would?"

And then he's crowding against Scott again, pushing him to the lockers as he slants their hips together. Scott doesn't  know  which one moans louder but he doesn't care and brings his hands down to Derek's ass , squeezing tight.  If he  had  thought it  _ looked _ phenomenal, like an  answer  to world  hunger and all that , he never thought it could actually _feel_ even better. Derek's hips cant forward at  the grip  so Scott does it again, matching every thrust with one of his own. Derek's lips trail along his jaw and to his throat,  nipping  and licking at the pulse there. Scott knows his eyes are red again, feels the alpha's need for Derek's beta rise along his own but this time he doesn't fight it. With a growl he lifts Derek off the ground, his claws shredding through the jeans while Derek's hand dives between, searching  for  his fly. 

Scott's pants drop and he moves them around, pinning Derek against the wall. Derek wraps his legs around Scott and uses his hands to leverage himself higher  and before   Scott can even think to slow down Derek has lowered himself on him, taking in Scott's entire length with one move. Scott stills, frantically searching Derek's eyes for signs of stress but all he sees  are  the narrow rims of yellow glowing around his dilated pupils. He's panting hard, rock hard between them and fidgeting, urging Scott to move.  It's all the affirmation  Scott  needs and  grips Derek's hip ,  cant ing  upward, hitting Derek's prostate.  Derek  arches his back, moaning loudly, and takes Scott even deeper. 

Scott  knows he  won't last long, he can't, not when Derek feels so good around him, and he buries his face in Derek's neck, nuzzling him. He licks and nips but doesn't break skin  even though he  wants t o , wants to mark Derek in every way possible. His hips are moving on their own accord, slamming hard against Derek, bringing them closer and closer to the edge. Derek is leaking precum, and Scott closes his hand around the flesh, brushing his thumb over the slit to smear  the liquid  along the shaft as he pumps  Derek  in a brutal pace. He'd love to do this slowly, take his time, take Derek in his mouth and feel the weight on his tongue but it has to be on another time, they're both too gone to turn around now. The thought of  being able to do this again  thrills him  though  and his thrusts gain even more momentum, making Derek writhe against him . His  muscles  clamp  down tight around Scott  and he stutters, losing last bit of control  and he  bites down on Derek's shoulder as his orgasm crashes through him.  Hot  liquid cover s Scott's  hand as Derek follows him, claws sinking  deep  into his shoulders. 

They draw shallow breaths, slowly detaching claws and teeth from one another , running their hands over one another.  Scott gingerly lowers Derek from his lap, rubbing  Derek's  sore muscles as tenderly  even though  he seems  fine  enough and merely gives  Scott an amused look as he lets him fuss around him. Scott knows it must look ridiculous, and he knows it should feel ridiculous but it doesn't. It just feels normal and instinctual so he ignores everything else, knowing that if anybody understands his need it's Derek. When he finally circles in front of Derek, massaging  the  arms  that he is now allowed to touch,  Derek stops him by wrapping his arms around him and placing a chaste kiss on his lips. Scott smiles into it, a warm glow spreading from his chest to his limbs and he doesn't remember when he's been so happy. Derek pulls away, glowing himself and begins to say something before a sound from outside grabs his attention.

"Someone's coming."

A moment later Liam steps through the door and makes a beeline to his locker. He stops when he sees Scott and Derek, now fully dressed and eyes them warily.

"What are you still doing here?"

"We? Oh, we're uh, talking pack business, nothing important." Scott says,  shuffling  past Liam  before he asks about the blood on their shirts.  "Gotta go, late for work, see you tomorrow." Derek  follows Scott, hands in his pockets, and grins  at the confused kid who's now staring at Derek with narrowed eyes. 

"Are those my track pants?"

"Don't know what you're talking about, bye Liam!" Scott shouts, shoving the still grinning Derek through the door. Before they're far enough Scott can hear Liam shout one last time,  making his ears turn red while Derek merely chuckles.

"I'm gonna want some new track pants!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> More shipping frenzy at our tumblr (shippingwolves.tumblr.com), come say hi - especially if you have a headcanon we haven't run with yet!


End file.
